The Division of the Dead
by MagicalGeek
Summary: What will it take, to save what remains? This is inspired by The Division, Ghost Recon, World War Z, The Walking Dead, Highschool of the Dead and the fanfic a New Normal [No EMP]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: We are Activated  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Our mission is to save what remains, to save what's left of Humanity. We are **The Division**." Lieutenant Colonel Kakashi Hatake former Japanese Special Forces Group, Callsign: Home (To every Agent listening)

* * *

In 2001 a real world exercise tested the emergency response to a bio-terror attack on the continental United States, the operation was called Dark Winter.

Within just a few days, the simulation spiraled out of control.

The operation predicted a rapid breakdown in essential institutions, civil disorder and massive civilian casualties.

Dark Winter has revealed how vulnerable we've become.

Even other countries aren't immune to this.

At this point, the break-down will happen fast.

Day 1. Hospitals will reach capacity, panic will strike.

Day 2. Quarantine zones will be established, resources will be rationed, transport will go into lockdown.

Day 3. International trade will stop, the oil will dry up, the stock market will collapse.

Day 4. The power will fail, the shelves will be empty, the taps will run dry and once hunger and despair take hold, people will do anything for survival.

By Day 5, everyone will be a potential threat.

In many countries a new directive was signed quietly into law, this maps out each government's response to a crisis, a plan to cope with the real Dark Winter.

There are rumors of shadow agencies, sleeper cells, covert agents. But nothing can be confirmed.

Our complex world is prime for breakdown, and once the chaos strikes, there won't be resources to save us all.

The only question left is, what will it take, to save what remains?

* * *

We were always told that it might come to this.

That one day, everything we ever knew, could end.

It was an unknown virus, one by one, we began to fall.

People started tearing each other apart for survival.

Until Society as we knew it, collapse.

It was a signal... that the normal lives we let, were gone.

We are activated as a last resort.

We are **The Division**.

We don't know how many of us there are.

Or what will it take to save what remains.

But there is one thing, we do know.

There cannot be any hope for tomorrow...

If we don't fight for today.

* * *

"We are activated as a last resort. When society falls, we rise. We are **The Division**." Junsa-chō Naruto Uzumaki, Special Assault Team. (To Rika Minami at the airport.)

* * *

"How far will you do, to save what remains?" Captain Ken Kobayakawa former JGSDF Trooper of the 1st Airborne Brigade, Current Joint Search and Rescue Team. (To Takashi during the outbreak.)

* * *

Ken always thinks that God has a wired sense of humor, this is one of this. Suddenly waking up with an LAV-25A2 and a M1026A1 Humvee filled with weapons, ammo and other supplies. They are in Tokonosu city with a fleet out on the coast of Japan. Ken is a tall man for an average Japanese, he has brown hair and brown eyes, currently wearing a green BDU with a Green Level III Kevlar Vest under a Hi Vis MOLLE Vest with Green pouches, MOLLE Utility Belt, drop leg MOLLE pistol mag pouches, MOLLE Utility Waist Pouch Bag, MOLLE Gas Mask Pouch, MOLLE grenade pouch, MOLLE dump pouch and drop leg holsters. Their smart watches are glowing non stop all day showing that they are active.

His current gunner is also a former 1st Airborne Brigade trooper and a train medic. His name is Tadashi Nakajima is a average Japanese with black hair with brown eyes also wearing a green BDU with a Green Level III Kevlar Vest under a Hi Vis MOLLE Vest with Green pouches, MOLLE Utility Belt, drop leg MOLLE pistol mag pouches, MOLLE Utility Waist Pouch Bag, MOLLE Gas Mask Pouch, MOLLE grenade pouch, MOLLE dump pouch and drop leg holsters. currently he's manning the M242 Bushmaster 25 mm chain gun.

The LAV's driver is his cousin Junsa-chō, police sergeants, Miyuki Kobayakawa a blue near black hair and brown eye a traffic officer from Tokyo.

His machine gunner a former Western Army Infantry Regiment, Sergeant Raimon Kurosawa a red haired brown eye trooper, Raimon is currently manning the pintle-mounted M240D while Miyuki is driving down the road.

Raimon is wearing green BDU with a Green Level III Kevlar Vest under a Hi Vis MOLLE Vest with Green pouches, MOLLE Utility Belt, drop leg MOLLE pistol mag pouches, MOLLE Utility Waist Pouch Bag, MOLLE Gas Mask Pouch, MOLLE grenade pouch, MOLLE dump pouch and drop leg holsters, while Miyuki wearing her Duty Uniforms only with a navy blue cargo pants under a navy blue Level III Kevlar Vest Kevlar vest under a under a Hi Vis MOLLE Vest with navy blue pouches, MOLLE Utility Belt, drop leg MOLLE pistol mag pouches, MOLLE Utility Waist Pouch Bag, MOLLE Gas Mask Pouch, MOLLE grenade pouch, MOLLE dump pouch and drop leg holsters.

Driving the Humvee are officers Daisuke Tsujimoto is a Junsa-chō currently he is wearing his Duty Uniforms under a navy blue Level III Kevlar Vest Kevlar vest under a under a Hi Vis MOLLE Vest with navy blue pouches, MOLLE Utility Belt, drop leg MOLLE pistol mag pouches, MOLLE Utility Waist Pouch Bag, MOLLE Gas Mask Pouch, MOLLE grenade pouch, MOLLE dump pouch and drop leg holsters.

His friend is Sergeant from the Western Army Infantry Regiment Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi wearing a green BDU with a Green Level III Kevlar Vest under a Hi Vis MOLLE Vest with Green pouches, MOLLE Utility Belt, drop leg MOLLE pistol mag pouches, MOLLE Utility Waist Pouch Bag, MOLLE Gas Mask Pouch, MOLLE grenade pouch, MOLLE dump pouch and drop leg holsters.

They are driving a M1026A1 Humvee in the black and white color Tokyo scheme of the Japanese Police with a single red LED Emergency Strobe Lights on the roof. Inside the trick out Humvee are weapons, ammo and various gears and gadets.

* * *

If you were just looking at the weather today, it hardly looked like today would be the day everything normal came to an end. Today didn't look like the sort of day that the world we knew would collapse around us. The armored vehicles turning up in front of the school wasn't the first sign that something had gone completely wrong, that particular 'honor' fell to the zombie who first hobbled up to the school gate.

Ken, Tadashi, Miyuki and Raimon didn't even notice the zombie they were busy arguing about what to do while Daisuke and Shino kept a look out also not noticing the zombie. Ken finally saw the school still not noticing the zombie.

Fujimi High School was a private and rather exclusive, university preparation high school. It was prestigious to attend and had a well respected staff. How ever Among the staff was is a hot headed teacher named Teshima and Shido son of a corrupt politician that everyone in the JSDF, Police, Fire, Medical and Division hates with passion it's not even funny.

Teshima-sensei who'd come out to see about the stranger at the gate, made the mistake of reaching through the gate to grab the zombie. He regretted that a minute later as he recoiled stumbling back after he was bitten by the man. The three teachers who had come to the gate with Teshima-sensei panicked one of the female teacher named Hayashi went to check on him only to get bitten. The minute she got bit though was when the screaming started.

Ken, Tadashi, Miyuki, Raimon, Daisuke and Shino who were nearby heard the screams. Currently they have Beretta 92FS Vertec with Surefire X400 Ultra with Red Laser holstered in their holsters, the Vertec is standard issue for the Special Investigation Team of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and Assault and Rescue Teams of Chiba police. The Division use the Vertec or Minebea P9 as standard issue to ease supplies as the Division has a joint supply line with the Police and JSDF. But Division Agents are encourage to stockpile ammunition and spare parts.

The Kokudo anzen hoshō-shō to anzen-ka or in English the Homeland Security and Safety Division is the response to the Tokyo subway sarin attack, a Joint Command Unit first created to coordinate Police, Fire and Medical Response on Chemical and Bio terror attack but since the 2001 Operation: Dark Winter exercise the Division is reorganized into a self-supported group of agents to ensure the continuity of government in the case of a catastrophic emergency, hand-picked from various from either former or active JSDF, Police, Fire, Medical and Division. Their mission to uphold Law and Order and the replacement for the Joint Command unit is the Gōdō tasukufōsu or in English Joint Task Force a coalition of police officers, firefighters, medical staff, JSDF Troopers, and Division agents.

The screaming attracted Ken, Tadashi, Miyuki, Raimon, Daisuke and Shino to the source of the screaming, reaching the source of the sound they instinctively had pulled out the 9x19mm caliber handgun from its drop leg holster and took aim. What they saw is out of a movie or a video game, the man on the gate has a wound that were pretty obviously from a relative low speed impact from a car, but the empty eyes really gave it away. At condition zero their guns discharged, everyone made a big grouping on the man's chest only for him to stumble back a little, undeterred Ken took another aim took shot the zombie on the head.

The spent brass rolled along the ground and ended a few feet away from their vehicles. The other two teachers panicked and run off, no doubt to call the police about the gun wielding men than the zombies. The former physical education teacher groaned and slammed against the gate fruitlessly searching for the sound of the gunshot. The zombie that was Hayashi started to stumble towards the gate. Daisuke and Shino took another aim and two more spent brass went rolling across the asphalt, the bodies fell not moving anymore.

Fujimi High had an on campus dorms, and several four story buildings including an observatory. The team recognizing that and the fact that there were probably other zombies, they prepare to move in. Opening the back of the LAV Ken reach in and threw the teams gear bag and go bag to each of them. The team prepare to move in as they choose their weapons. One sidearm and two guns, any two regardless of how outlandish they were.

First on the list of weapons the Division Agents had on them is the FN15 Military Collector M4A1-M16A4 Rifles with Magpul MBUS rear sights, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, SureFire M900A WeaponLight and Crane stock, optics are optional.

The second is the FN SCAR-H STD with AN/PEG-15 laser designator and SureFire M900A WeaponLight optics are optional.

The third is the venerable Heckler & Koch MP5A4 with Surefire 628 dedicated forend weaponlight with a optic mount to mount optics.

The fourth is Benelli M4 Tactical with 7-shot tube and weaponlight.

The fifth and the final weapon is the M24A3 Sniper Weapon System with Harris LM-S bipod and Leupold Mark 4 scope.

Ken took a M4 and add on a M68 Aimpoint reflex optic, then he takes a MP5 as his secondary.

Tadashi took the FN SCAR and add on EOTech 552.A65 Holographic sight for secondary he also took a MP5 that he mount Aimpoint CompM2 red dot sight.

Raimon took a M4 without any optics then he grabs a FN SCAR-H without any optics.

Miyuki took a M24 SWS for secondary she took the FN SCAR-H and put on a TA31F 4x32 ACOG scope.

Daisuke ever the cop took a Benelli and mount a Aimpoint CompM2 red dot sight and for secondary he took a MP5 that he also mount Aimpoint CompM2 red dot sight.

Shino took a M4 add on EOTech 552.A65 Holographic sight and she took a Benelli with out any optic.

Putting on their tactical glasses that acts as a scanner picking up any information and also acts as a Heads Up Display for the agents.

With their gear they went to hop the wrought iron fence. By the time they'd hopped it and gotten to the door the screaming started. That signal the start of the panic crowds. People in a panic don't tend to notice a whole lot. They were too scared to notice much else beside what was right in front of them. A panicked group of people was not something you wanted to stand in front of as trampling is not a quick death but given the situation it's better than being bitten.

* * *

Busujima Saeko was a native of Tokonosu, and not simply a senior at Fujimi but a highly respected member of the school's highly ranked kendo club. That skill could be attributed to the long hours her father had spent teaching the tradition to her. A tradition that was at this very moment saving her life. Like Saeko other students had appropriated improvised weapons and some had just picked up baseball bats and started swinging.

Saeko had already tried dialing the emergency line only to get a busy massage. So the sound of gun shots didn't deter her from her goal. When Saeko turned and kept walking down the hall she found a group of people some are wearing green some are wearing police uniforms but the only thing that unified them are their High Visibility tactical vests with combat pouches. The sight of them showed that the Police has response but the small number also told her that they are stretch thin. Their uniform has the English letters of JTF but on their sleeve are the words Gōdō tasukufōsu or Joint Task Force.

It was a little hard to miss, for a calm person, when in the confines of a hallway, even with all the shouting, and screaming. They took a look at each other before Saeko started the conversation. "I was looking for the school nurse she has a car, and can drive. It seemed a better option than trying to escape on foot, so she should still be in the clinic." Saeko told them.

"You're prepared." One of the officer grunted before shrugging at her to lead the way. On the way to the nurse's office Saeko asked the group again.

"So do any of you have a plan?" Everyone shook their head side to side, but before anyone could reply there was a scream so they busted through the double doors, but the zombie was already dead. Standing over it was a sophmore but more importantly the nurse was alive. So while the group started collecting medical supplies Saeko faced the nurse.

"Shizuka-sensei where are your keys?" Saeko asked the nurse.

"Ah... they'd be in the teachers lounge," And the blonde stopped and did a head count. "My car is only a two seater though," That stopped everyone. The nine stood around looking dumbfounded for a minute before ken took charge.

"Thats alright, we'll go get the keys, and go out the front." Ken told everyone.

"You have a car?" Ishi the sophmore who had introduced himself asked before feeling stupid. They are the Police and possibly the JSDF of course they have a car or method of transport.

"We've got two." Ken nodded also unwilling to admit that their transport are a bunch of multi ton armored vehicle. SAT or JGSDF driving in a Humvee is one thing but an IFV is another.

"What about the buses?" Saeko asked the nurse. Shizuka the school nurse nodded, even if she seemed unsure about leaving her car behind.

"She's right that could work, and the keys should be in the lounge." Shizuka said to everyone. With a plan the group moved down the hallway heading towards the teacher's lounge. Hearing a scream the group double time, there other groups converged from different directions in the main hallway not just the undead.

At the center is Takagi Saya was the scion of a powerful ultranationalist who secretly a Division Prefecture Commander, and a professed genius. Kohta Hirano come from family that were rich enough to indulge their son's hobbies. In this case those interests let Hirano cobble together a nail gun into a zombie killing weapon. The pair weren't the only group. Rei and Takashi settled for more mundane improvised weapons. Which in this case a make shift spear and a baseball bat and that was good enough.

As the group is introducing themselves Tadashi being the grump of the group cut them off. "Look lets just get to the teacher's lounge, and there we can introduce ourselves." Tadashi grunted as he reloads his MP5. The teacher's lounge wasn't a big problem, it's quite empty but in the side of caution the group cleared the room and close the door quietly. Ken being the group commander took charge again. "Lets catch our breath here, and then we'll figure out what to do alright?" Ken said to them as he took out a bottle of water. But as he started drinking he left the MP5 wide open.

The kind of chubby kid Kohta glanced at Ken's guns. His eyes kind of widened, he focused in on the sub machine gun that is being held by one hand, as he took in the sight of the weapon and identified the weapon by name and model, "THATS THE MP5A4 Sub machine gun." Rei had recognized the gun as one of the many that the police employed. Kohta however was less interested in the police equipment, and more the patterns. "Calm down you idiot." Saya growled, as Kohta babbled of technical specifications while trying to touch the Police Issue weapon.

At that everyone look at Kohta and and has one thought. 'What have they gotten into.'

* * *

 **Hello everyone, sorry if you are waiting for my other stories but I've been playing the Division Beta and it got me hook so I thought, if America has one what of the rest of the world.**

 **This is inspired by The Division, Ghost Recon, World War Z, The Walking Dead, Highschool of the Dead and the fanfic a New Normal. Only there will be any EMP, only enemy factions, so there will be Rioters, the Cleaners, escape prisoners and Mercenaries.**

 **This is scene is inspired by** **New Normal but instead of an American it's about a group of Division Agents some are former or reserve JGSDF operators and some are Police Officers who woke up activated but with and LAV and a suit up Humvee.**

 **This story will be like** **World War Z, The Walking Dead and Highschool of the Dead, where people will try to find a cure, fighting to keep their moral codes and trying to survive. While the The Division aspect is that they will try to keep Law and Order while trying to save what remains of society. The tactical glasses replace the contact lenses I find** **contact lenses annoying to use in a combat zone.  
**

 **What do you think of this one? Please Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Out of the frying pan and into the fire **  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 _{Code 4}_ News Report

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

Captain Ken Kobayakawa is a retired JGSDF Trooper of the 1st Airborne Brigade, he join National Defense Academy of Japan and pass with the highest score then he join the JGSDF 1st Airborne Brigade, scoring medicore in Ranger training, after he retired, he freelance on managing human resources in the private sector which impress someone higher up.

The Kokudo anzen hoshō-shō to anzen-ka or in English the Homeland Security and Safety Division or the 'Division' for short is a covert government agency self-supported group of agents to ensure the continuity of government in the case of a catastrophic emergency, hand-picked from various from either former or active JSDF, Police, Fire and Medical personnel. The skills in the JGSDF and desk job managing human resources got Ken a special invitation to the agency.

All agents that are arm are to introduced themselves as Joint Task Force members only JSDF, Police, Fire and Medical personnel knows how to distinguish Division Agents.

Every agent is equip with the standard:

1\. Division issued Dog Tags with Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) Tag and Identification Friend or Foe (IFF) Tag

2\. Go-Bag: A Tactical MOLLE Backpack

3\. Integrated augmented reality glasses with:

\- Tactical Map and Motion Tracker

\- Ammunition Counter for weapons carried

\- Counter tracking the number and type of grenades carried

\- Targeting Reticle and reflex sight

4\. Smartwatch with encryted short range communication device

5\. Holographic map software

6\. Evidence Correlation Holographic Overlay (ECHO) software

7\. Tactical Ear Piece and Throat Mic

8\. Level III Kevlar Vest

9\. Tactical Belt

10\. Drop Leg Holster

11\. Codan Sentry-H Tactical Radio Sets

Other Equipment will be issued with the JTF or in Division Stashes... Some include surprises like vehicles, Military Grade weapons, Armored vehicles or all of them.

The question in Ken's mind? How did he wake up with his team in one of the Division Stash that includes an LAV-25 a modified Humvee and a hell lot of weapons, ammo and gear.

* * *

 **"When society falls, we rise." Unofficial Division motto.**

* * *

 **Earlier somewhere in Tokonousu...**

{This is chopper Delta. Verifying the area District 8 and District 9 has fallen.} The pilot of a AgustaWestland EH101 belonging to the Tokonousu Police Force said as people down below screamed and shouted as they tried to run away from the increasing hoard of zombies as it attack the people and turning them into more zombies.

"What are they…! AAAAAHHH!" A man screamed as he found himself surrounded by zombies, and soon the streets were filled with a massive hordes of zombies.

Police Cruisers and Kidōtai Vans from the Tokonousu Police Force form a blockade on the road covering the civilians that are running to safety. The Police officers and Kidōtai Anti-Firearms Officers exit their vehicles and raise their handguns, shotguns and submachine guns at the approaching horde ready to stop and defend the civilians.

{Blockade is set, awaiting for orders.} One of the Kidōtai Anti-Firearms Officers radioed in as they prep their shields and guns.

Police helicopters moved in strategic dispositio as Kidōtai Anti-Firearms Officers started descending from the helicopters to their objectives.

{Alright Helicopters Clear, lets move to holding pattern.} The pilot of Police Helicopter said as they flew off.

"Let's do it!" A man said as prepared his weapons.

"Let's move, go go go go!" At that they started running towards the zombies

Back at the roadblock the Zombies close in on the officers who nervously held their ground.

"Fire!" Came the order and the officers begin firing their weapons at the horde.

"Son-of-a...!" One Police Officer shouted as they realized it wasn't having any effect.

"Don't give up!" Another shouted before firing his revolver to the head taking it down permanently. "Aim for the head!" He added but soon the Zombies reach the blockade and begin attacking and eating the officers while others escaped.

Elsewhere, in the Tokonousu General Hospital a Kidotai Team is searching for survivors.

"Where is everyone?" A Kidōtai Officer asked looking around the empty Hospital lobby when suddenly an elevator behind the two opens causing the duo to turn and saw several zombies.

"Where'd they come from!?" The other Kidōtai officers as they fired their submachine guns at the zombies.

"NOOOO!"The Kidōtai Officer shouted as the Zombies quickly overwhelm them.

Soon, all of the Police Officers and Kidōtai Officers were dead.

* * *

Over the skies of Tokonousu 4 S-70A Black Hawk disguised as JGSDF UH-60JA Black Hawk are flying in formation and escorted by 2 MD 500 Defender with two 7.62mm General Electric M134 Miniguns. Inside are Division Agents, fully armed and ready, en-route to the Airport, most are currently wearing Black BDUs, black Level III Kevlar Vest underneath a black MOLLE vest and Combat Helmets covered by Hi Vis Helmet Covers with the words JTF, most are equipped with MP5A4s and FN15 Military Collector M4A1s.

"Alright! Listen up! The airport is shutdown and secured, we need it as a base of operations for the Tokonousu Area." Shouted one of the operators. This is Junsa-chō (Senior Police Officer) Naruto Uzumaki, a Special Assault Team veteran with his team of crack veteran SAT Operators, armed and ready.

"Right!" Everyone in the helicopter replied.

"Tokonousu Tower, this is JTF flight 21027 requesting permission to land." One of the JTF Pilots wearing a Hi Vis MOLLE Vest underneath the Flight Suit.

{JTF flight 21027, permission granted, land by the Helicopter pad near the terminals.} The Air Traffic Controllers replied.

"Roger, be advised got a team of SAT Operators on board." The JTF Pilot added as he land the helicopter.

{Roger that.} The Air Traffic Controllers replied.

* * *

On the Tokonousu Bridges, it's controlled chaos as JTF Operators set up supply points, armory, medical facilities, checkpoints and roadblocks. Massive Armored Trucks block the roads as Humvees with 7.62 Machine Guns provide overwatch, in a matter of minutes the bridges are Forts with barbwire, fences, concrete barriers, sandbags, guard towers, water cannon positions and sport lights.

The most intimidating parts are the NM-116, a Norwegian upgrade for the M24 Chaffee Light Tanks with their French D-925 90 mm low pressure main guns and 50. Cal Machine Guns covering the bridges, M41 Walker Bulldogs, Type 61 and the Division Agents disguised as JGSDF Reservists as most are wearing Type 66 helmets with Hi Vis Helmet Covers. For the most part, traffic is still following through the bridge guided by the Police officers wearing black Level III Kevlar Vest underneath their Hi Vis MOLLE Vest and Type 66 helmets with Hi Vis Helmet Covers.

For many of the Division Agents they are armed with various weapons, like the Howa Type 64 with bayonets attached, the Minebea M9 Submachine Guns, some have the MP5A3s, many have the FN15 Military Collector M4A1-M16A4 Rifles, many also have the Benelli M4 NFA Tactical with black synthetic fixed stock and a short barreled and others use the Remington 870 Police Riot Magnums. The most surprising part are the World War 2 weapons pulled out of storage like the M1 Carbine with two 30-round magazines, which many are actually copies of the original, M1 Garand, which many are actually copies of the original and many are refurbished and modified for the 7.62×51mm NATO, M1A1 Thompsons, M3A1 Submachine Guns and all are issued refurbished Colt M1911A1 and Colt Detective Special revolver or the more modern Minebea P9s ,Colt XSE M45A1 CQBPs with a Surefire 310R/610R flashlight, Smith & Wesson M&P9-M&P45 with tan frame, thumb safety and a Surefire 310R/610R flashlight, SIG-Sauer 1911 with a Surefire 310R/610R flashlight, SIG-Sauer P229 E2, Smith & Wesson SW1911 with a Surefire 310R/610R flashlight, Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center M&P R8 and Smith and Wesson Model 37 Airweights.

Everyone prepare for the enviable wave and wall of Zombies.

* * *

Out in the Sea of Japan is a massive off shore facility, it's protected by the new Izumo-class helicopter destroyer, a Hyūga-class helicopter destroyer, Hayabusa-class patrol boats, Shirane-class destroyers, Hatsuyuki-class destroyers and Asagiri-class destroyers. On the command deck, various Division Agents work around the clock as the map of Japan on the main screens shows Japan which is either red for Infected or grey for unknown and blue for safe. They manning various stations as they continue to receive broadcast from the Japanese Central Government.

"Sir, I cannot action that order." A Navy Technician attached to the Division with the Rank of Master Chief Petty Officer replied to someone. "Colonel, I'm sorry, but we cannot facilitate an evacuation for you or your men." He added sadly. "Sir, there is nowhere to evacuate you to." He suddenly added.

"The provisional government currently considers northern Hokkaido to be a potential safe zone." A Division Technician with the Rank of Captain said to an Army Officer as he point at the island of Hokkaido on his screen. It's a tense atmosphere as these men and women continue to work around the clock to save what remains.

Around them are Division guards wearing Green BDUs with Level III Kevlar Vest underneath their Hi Vis MOLLE Vest and Type 66 helmets with Hi Vis Helmet Covers. They are all armed with FN15 Military Collector M4A1-M16A4 Rifles, the Minebea M9 Submachine Guns, some have the MP5A3s and all are issued Minebea P9s.

Division Commander Lieutenant Colonel Kakashi Hatake is watching the main screen with a frown unseen behind his mask. On smaller screens various news reports flowed in from around the world. Then he suddenly turn to one of the technician working near by.

"Get one of the Predators in the air now!" Kakashi shouted. "We need to know what the hell is going on!" Kakashi added.

"Yes sir!" The technician saluted as he phone the offshore airbase to launch a Predator Drone to main land Japan.

* * *

 **"We are the desperate measure." Part of the Division introduction.**

* * *

Kohta continue to babbled about the Police Issue weapon, as that everyone look at him. Ken getting annoyed coughed to get their attention making Kohta stop his babbling.

"Calm down you idiot," Saya growled, as he babbled of technical specifications.

After a minute he did in fact calm down, which gave the converged groups the opportunity to settle and catch their breath, it also let them make introductions.

"Can we introduce ourselves now?" Ken asked them while raising an eyebrow. "Cause we missed most of them outside."

That made everyone chuckled nervously as they completely forgotten the group of Officers.

"This is the school nurse, Shizuka-sensei." Saeko said then she pointed herself. "I'm Saeko Busujima, from Class 3-A." Saeko begin the introduction.

I'm Takashi Komuro from Class 2-B.

"Takashi Komuro, from Class 3-B." Takashi continued.

"Busujima sempai, I remember you won the national championship last year." The brown haired girl said. "I'm Rei Miyamoto, with the sojutsu club."

"Oh, I'm..I'm Kohta Hirano from Class B, just FYI." The young chubby teen stammered nervously.

"Ishi." The student from the clinic said.

"Saya Takagi." Saya huffed, making Ken and his group raise their eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you." Tadashi grunted as he reloaded his MP5. "We are the Joint Task Force."

Saya directed them to the school's evacuation plan, which was pinned to the wall of the lounge.

"We are here, if we leave through the front entrance it will be the shortest route to the tour buses in the parking lot." Saya said to everyone.

Shizuka held up the keys when prompted.

"Are you in the parking lot?" Takashi had the forethought to ask the soldiers and police officers.

"No we're parked outside down from the gate." Ken shook his head. The assumption, no doubt, that went unsaid was that they drove a Humvee, High Mobility Vehicle or even a Police Car. "We could probably give you a lift to the parking lot rather than trying to make a run for it."

"That would depend on how many of them are out there." Saya interjected. "We have to leave soon though all of the noise will just draw more of them." She commented.

"That's fine, but where are you going?" Miyuki asked them.

We're going to make sure that our families are okay." Takashi said to everyone. "We'll start with the family who lives closest from here. If you're worried about your family, we'll bring them with us." Takashi added looking at everyone. "After that, we'll look for a safe place and..." Takashi explained before noticing Rei is looking at the TV with a scared look. "What's wrong, Rei?" Takashi asked. Rei just point at the TV.

 _{The government has begun to consider the emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been occurring in locations around the city. However, all the political parties have been expressing their uncertainty about the Self-...}_ The Newscaster reported.

"Outbreaks? What do they mean 'outbreaks'?" Takashi Demanded.

"So, it is not an isolated incident, this is really happening all over the place." Daisuke sighed pulling out the Radio.

 _{It's been feared that more than 10 thousand have been victimized in the Satama Areas. For the governor has already_ , _}_ Paramedics are seen wheeling in bodies in body bags. *Gun shots.* The camera move to the ambulance just as the Police shoot the rising body bags. _{has already declared a state of emergency and requested the emergency disaster relief. It's a gun shot! It seems that the police are finally using fire arms! From what I can see here... No NO!}_ The camera fell over and they escaped the zombies. The group stared at the screen in horror.

"This is bad." Ken glared and growled.

"This is crazy. I know for a fact everything was fine this morning when I checked the internet." Takashi was looking down at the floor with an intense look on his face.

"I can't believe this. This happened all around the world in a matter of a few hours." Rei looked like she was about to have a mental break down soon. "They have to stop it right? I mean they have to stop it from spreading right? They can do it." She looked like she was hoping, no praying that everyone would agree with her, but nobody was that dense.

"That's not going to happen." Saya said bluntly.

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" Takashi asked coming to Rei's defense.

"Even though I don't agree with the way Saya put it I do have to agree with her. This is a pandemic and it is obviously happening all around the world." Ken explained.

"He's right. This is an epidemic in which countless will die. With the amount of chaos these undead monsters are causing riots and street gangs will form quickly and then society will breakdown into bloodthirsty gangs and cult like communities until a greater force takes over and forces order on them but with the undead problem moving around the epidemic may never stop and there for the breakdown of society and morals is a given. The people will become savage in order to live and will fight over everything from territory to resources." Miyuki explained to the group.

"I got something!" Daisuke shouted as put the volume up on the radio.

{To anyone not in the field. We have an active situation. The nature of this threat requires all our manpower and resources. You are being deployed. Our country... No our world is under siege. This more than an attack on our soil. This is an attack on our future. We know many of the first responders have gone silent. We confirm numerous casualties, due to a possible released of a unidentified biochemical weapon. We are now facing a trial by fire against an unknown numbers of enemy commandants. Your orders are to eliminate the threat and rescue any survivors you may find. This is why we are formed. This is what you are all have trained for. Your time is now.} Kakashi radioed in his speech before continuing. {Our mission is to save what remains to save what's left of Humanity. We are **The Division.** }

"Well that's that." Ken said plainly. "We're activated."

"Shit." Tadashi crused as he grab his Shotgun.

"Activated? What did he mean 'activated'?" Takashi asked Ken.

"The Kokudo anzen hoshō-shō to anzen-ka or in English the Homeland Security and Safety Division or the 'Division' for short, is the response to the Tokyo subway sarin attack, a Joint Command Unit first created to coordinate Police, Fire and Medical Response on Chemical and Bio terror attack but since the 2001 Operation: Dark Winter exercise the Division is reorganized to include the JSDF." Ken explained with the cover story.

"The problem is the JSDF is a bit stricter on operating with civilian security forces so to fix this the Gōdō tasukufōsu or in English Joint Task Force a coalition of police officers, firefighters, medical staff and JSDF Troopers was created." Raimon explained from his end.

"But The Division was not abandoned, instead they started to look at either former or active JSDF, Police, Fire and Medical personnel. We are created as a National Level Disaster Response team, we became the desperate measure. The last resort." Miyuki said from her spot.

"We are activated as a last resort. When society falls, we rise. We are **The Division**." Daisuke said from his end.

"But the question now is." Ken got close to Takashi. "How far will you do, to save what remains?" Ken asked him before moving away.

That got the team several reactions, Kohta is looking at the Team like it's a group of super heroes, Saya and Saeko just has an eyebrow raised, Rei looked at them with renewed hope, Takashi and Ishi looked at them with a confused look, and Shizuka? Shizuka is staring at Tadashi while looking like a love sick school girl.

Now the new problem is getting to the LAV. Getting from the ground floor to the ASLAV wasn't hard, per-se. It'd been even easier to attract the zombies to come to the team's heavy vehicles. But they have civilians to evacuate.

"What's the best way out of here?" Ken asked everyone from this school.

"Sorry to break it to you stupid, but we're gonna just have to go out the front." Saya said to him.

"Let's go!" Takashi exclaimed with vigor causing the everyone to get ready. Just as they took a step forward to the blocked door, they were interrupted.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ken asked as he took a drink from his US Army G.I. Quart Plastic Canteen his team following suit, this had the reaction of all the people to face fault to the floor.

"What's the holdup? We should get going now while we still have light outside." Saya said frustrated.

"You are still not completely thinking with you head" Ken said as he put back his canteen.

"Yes what you said is true, but are you ready to go out there? We just got in here 15 minutes ago. Are you ready, both mentally and physically, to go out there and do what needs to be done to survive?" Ken asked as he looked at them. At this, the all stopped and realized that they were still a little shaken about the whole situation.

"He is right, if we go out now, we have a low chance on even making it." Saeko said feeling bitter for being brash and reckless. The others stopped for a moment and realized that they too were still too out of it to go out yet.

"Let's wait for at least 30 minutes before we go. That should be enough time for use to get enough rest." Ken explained as he check his M4's magazine.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

"Everybody ready?" Ken asked theoretically.

In response they all nodded at him.

"Move it!" Ken shouted as he quickly opened the door causing some of them to look there way. Kohta then shot them with the nail gun just as they started to move. They then ran out of the door and into the chaos once more. They soon were almost, but far from the bus, but it was on another part of the schoolyard.

"Just to confirm it. You need not begin fighting unless it is inevitable. Refrain from fighting when opportunity arises." Saeko informed everyone.

"Remember, they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet." Saya offered her observations. "Additionally they are strong enough to break down a normal door and once they have a hold on you, you are going to get eaten, so be careful."

As they made their way to an outside bridge, they heard a scream. On a walkway underneath them, a group of 5 students. Three average looking guys and two girls. One of the girls Naomi said her boyfriend's name in fright. Takuzo has black hair and brown. He wore the normal school uniform. He also has a sports towel hanging around his neck. Ken saw they were being cornered by the zombies, so he give the order to Kohta.

"Take it." Ken whispered to Kohta.

"Right!" Kohta said as he shot his nail gun at the zombie and it slumped to the ground, something Takuzo was extremely grateful for as he relaxed somewhat.

Ken then signal for Saeko to engage which she did by jumping over the railing while he used the stairs while Rei take out from below while Hirano and the team stayed up for long range as well protecting the other two. They take them out as they went. The rest of the group not far behind.

"Uh... thank you." The girl, Naomi said loudly.

"Not too loud" Saeko said softly as well. "Is there a person among you with a bite?"

"What? No, no one." Naomi replied.

"They really do look fine." Rei said happily.

"We're getting out of here. Want to come with us?" Ken asked the survivors.

Takuzo's eyes widened when he saw the team. He felt safer already seeing the police, he had his group nodded as they then made their way to the front building. Now was the time to leave this place.

The large group made their way to the front of the building and now they were once again in a stairwell, only, this one lead to their freedom from this place. All they had to do was get past the walking dead down below.

"There are a bunch of them down there." Ken said leaning on the railing his M4 aimed at the Zombies. Kohta peaked up down the staircase.

"We'll have to be quiet. No shooting," He muttered more to himself, even sounding disappointed about that.

"Well of course. Besides there are probably plenty out front." Saya interjected, "We have to get to the buses though."

"They respond to noise, but if we make too big of a distraction then the ones upstairs will come down." Kohta said to Saya as Takashi was already opening a locker, and pulled out a pair of trainers causing Hirano to blinked.

"I'll throw them at that side, and we can go around." Takashi said, even if it did sound risky as hell. "We can stay quiet."

Ken recognizing that this was better than just trying to rush the door and nodded.

"Wait for my signal... or five minutes." Ken responded to the group. "And then come outside. Anybody have a better plan?" Ken asked the rest.

"All right Takashi go for it." The group of survivors started towards one wall as Takashi edged the opposite direction and drew his arm back to the throw the shoe. It impacted with a clang drawing the zombies' attention who were inside the entry hall. Takashi slipped back carefully watching out for any zombies that might come down the hall or from the stairs and readied to throw the other shoe.

"I can't believe that worked." Takuzo muttered incredulously that cause Saya to shushed him.

Ken, Tadashi, Miyuki and Raimon went through the front door and then started sprinting towards the road. They grudgingly went quiet, and stared out the front entrance of the school... Saya had a point if they were quiet they might just be able to get out of here with out too much trouble.

"We run when we reach the open." Ken whispered through the radio.

"Roger." Everyone replied quietly.

The timing had been very close, more so than everyone had expected, or desired. If there had been more zombies in the courtyard or the LAV had been parked further away then well it could have been messier.

"Should have said 'wait ten minutes'." Ken muttered to himself as he help Tadashi checked over the M792 rounds in links. The 25 in LAV-25A2 stood for the Bushmaster 25mm housed in the turret of the vehicle. The M242 autocannon made the rest of their weapons silent and stowed safely in the turret with the electrical motor running they quickly pull on a set of earmuffs to further protect his ears.

When the single round was fired from the M242 without warning nearly everyone did one of three things freeze, take cover... or nearly jump out of their skin. On the roof of the school more than a dozen students panicked. When they peaked out the round detonated at ground level cratering in the concrete path of the courtyard and well it was the signal that the people in the frontal hall had been waiting. Of them Kohta had been the only one who had snapped up the spare pair of earplugs. The group went rushing past the surviving zombie as the thirteen odd ton vehicle rolled through the gates, causing it to collapse.

Daisuke and Shino ran towards their Humvee while Kohta who stopped, which admittedly prompted Saya to snarl at him.

"Fatass hurry up, we have to go." Saya growled.

"Its a MOWAG derivative, a LAV vehicle." Kohta muttered as he looked at the LAV. "M242 Bushmaster chain gun. That's an Autocannon..." He stopped midway in his analysis, and looked across the hull, blinking. "Those are M240s." The otaku muttered as he continued to survey the hull, taking note of details others would have missed. "Hey are you going to open the back?" He asked as the Ken popped the commander's hatch.

"No your just going to going to have to ride up top for a few minutes." Ken shook his head. It was a downside to having the interior packed full of bullets.

"Like a Bradley?" Kohta asked.

"Sure." He replied shaking his head. "Get on."

The big problem was that while the courtyard was clear this probably drew every walker in the area towards them, which on the other hand might save people inside the school, and give them a chance to get to safety. The American dropped back into the hatch. The heavy Detroit diesel engine rumbled as it shifted into drive.

"We're moving out!" Miyuki shouted over the noise. The armored vehicle started moving it wasn't that far so the people who couldn't get on to the LAV could still run out to the side of it while it drove along.

Kohta scratched his chin, and turned to Takashi to explain his thinking. It naturally wouldn't be as safe but if you could do it in Iraq with wounded well then a few hundred feet to a parking lot should be fine. The distance was only roughly about a football field so hardly a joyride down the autobahn. Really the LAV series in a lot of ways was pretty much like driving a very large truck. Low overpasses were the only thing to worry about... and just like a large truck naturally fuel efficiency was a little lacking, but over all it was a nice ride. It wasn't a hundred percent ideal, but it was at least a Beast as far as vehicles went.

"Why couldn't we get in the back?" Kohta asked Ken who just exited the turret.

"Its a little a crowded back there." Ken said as a mildly sheepish expression crossed his face. "We can fix that later, for now we need to leave. Do you have the keys?" Kene asked as they scrambled down from the Armored Reconnaissance Vehicle.

Shizuka nodded as she clutched her purse and snapped it open the high price bag, and pulled out the requested object.

"Oh yes they're right here." Shizuka said showing the keys.

Then the Humvee arrived and Daisuke jump out leaving Shino to guard the Humvee with her M4, there he quickly rush people in to the already unlocked but.

"There are other people coming." Takashi announced, and he was right. Someone had probably seen them making a break for it, or figured now was as good of a time to make their own escape.

Wary of the approaching crowd and the zombies that would no doubt be on their heels Kohta made his way to the rear of the LAV, where Ken moved the spare tire out of the way, as Shizuka started to get the bus situated. Ken then opened the rear, which was still packed full of metal boxes and diminutive boxes.

"Thats, a lot of bullets." Kohta took a tentative step back as if the little gears in his head were turning and whirring as he did some mental math.

"This is why I can't have passengers." Ken replied as he pull out some of the boxes. "I'll need a pair of hands." Ken added as he banged his hand on one of the external cargo bin's side. "These are mostly empty, beside the bags."

Ken climb up and pulled the lid off the rear bin, and clambered up. Kohta followed up the side and blinked at the Japanese Camouflage pattern, but didn't say anything. The otaku too busy trying to imagine how many bullets there were and the amount of firepower. Ken then grabbed a bag by its side grip handles and jumped off.

"Are we going to leave them?" Ken asked the rest as he sling his M4.

"We should have enough time for them." Saeko declared firmly before looking at the zombies. "but it will however be cutting it close, and the noise will draw more of the dead." At that Ken nodded and opened one of his pouches on his utility belt.

"Here take this Ishi." Ken said holding out a black metal rod. It would be better off if it didn't come to need it but an impact baton was better than an iv tree, or a pole. It seemed the least that could be done at the moment.

"Alright make sure everyone is in their seats. I'll follow after you." Ken said to them who are filling up the bus.

"Shouldn't you be in front thought?" Ishi asked him as he check the baton.

"I don't know my way around Tokonousu, because I wasn't stationed here so don't drive fast, but don't drive slow either. I'll need to be able to follow you." Ken explained to Ishi, and that is what the team was dreading, because there was no telling what the roads were like right now.

"Lets get out of here, get in the bus!" Ken shouted to the people who are nearly reaching the bus. "We'll find somewhere to stop along the way and figure out from there, lets go move it." Ken said to Kohta as the last of the students who'd made it to the bus were climbing on board.

Then Ken opened one of the velcro pouches on his utility belt and pulled a walkie talkie, and walked onto the bus. Then another group of survivors and a teacher, this must have been the group Takashi had been shouting about. The man's name was Koichi Shidou, whose father was a politician. Specifically a politician who had been connected to a corruption investigation headed by Rei's father. Not that Rei felt like sharing the nuances of the political struggle that had ultimately resulted in her being withheld. That was about when Rei started berating him about letting them on.

"That'll let us keep in touch while we're driving." Ken said to Kohta when he started to blathered off some technical specification about the Sentry-V (VHF) Tactical Radio as Ken handed it over, and he stared at it. There was a little bit of pride there. "keep in contact." Ken said to Kohta then he glanced back. "And figure out a place that is safe to stop, and we'll plan when we get a moment."As Ken stepped down and out of the bus he turn to Kohta and Takashi. "I mean it keep in contact." Ken quickly ran to the LAV and jump in.

"GO!" Ken shouted at Miyuki.

The LAV crash through the gate and stop just enough for the bus to race by. They quickly follow the bust as the Humvee follow close behind. But in front of them is Tokonousu currently burning and in chaos.

* * *

 **I know it's been so long but my education is hard and my Mid Semester Tests are also hard.**

* * *

 **As this is a Crossover with the Division so their will be** **Rioters, the Cleaners, escape prisoners and Mercenaries.**

 **But I need names for the escape prisoners and Mercenaries.**

 **So submit your own created groups, maybe more than one groups.**

 **What do you think of this one?**

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
